It is well established that sit-ups and leg-raises types of exercises are some of the most advantageous calisthenics for the abdominal, waist, lower back and leg muscles which a person can incorporate a personal fitness regimen. When these are done on a regular basis they prove to be extremely beneficial.
This invention was conceived out of a need for a device that could be used to assist in the performance of certain physical exercises in a hotel room, office, shop, etc. and that would be completely compact and totally portable; and made of a durable material that would not "trigger" airport security machines, nor present a "questionable" object on airport x-ray screens. Because this inventor travels extensively in his present work and maintains a very irregular schedule, as do many, there is additional need for a device which can be used anywhere there is an ordinary, interior door; and at any time he so desires (not being held to the confines and time tables of a gym or athletic club.) There was further need to develop a device that is completely compact and totally portable which can fit easily into a briefcase, ladie's purse, flightbag, school pack, or even a pocket; the idea being a minimum of space and weight--most similar apparatuses being relatively heavy, bulky metal and of irregular configurations.
Additionally there is need for a device which is easy to use, comfortable, effective, safe, convienant, flexible in use, durable, simple in form and economical. Whereas some of the prior art individually may have some of the features of the present invention, none of them has the collective attributes of the present invention nor a substantial portion thereof. The specifics of these attributes shall become apparent presently.